Garth
Background '1988 - 2000' Garth was born to King Thar & Queen Berra, the reigning monarchs of the Atlantean kingdom, Crastinus. During Berra's pregnancy, Thar & his brother Zath began to clash as Zath felt that he should be the rightful ruler. Zath began to practice dark sorcery & Thar assembled an army to put down his brother. Thar then used an ancient spell to banish his brother to an other dimensional prison. The spell used was linked to a magical ritual which would give those with purple eyes (the Idyllist mark of power), the mystical powers to break Zath from his prison. Following his spell, the Idylist radicals assassinated their own king & decided to kill all babies born with purple eyes to prevent the second coming of Zath. Fearing that her son would be born with purple eyes like his father, Queen Berra went to Poseidonis to give birth. Sadly, she died in the process but as she had been acquainted with Queen Atlanna for years, she decided to look after the child. Shortly after the time of his birth, Queen Atlanna had brought her first born child Orin from the surface world to Atlantis to now live. Orin looked to Garth as a younger brother, more than he ever did with his own brother Orm. The two became inseparable as Garth began to idolize Orin. In September of 1997, the Royal Family went into turmoil. After King Orvax admitted to Atlanna that he was the one who had Tom Curry killed & was going to do the same to Orin, she drove her Royal Scepter through his heart. Orm had walked in just as she stabbed him. In his anger, he strangled the Queen to death. After blaming it on an assassin & calling for Orin to be arrested, Orin fled the capital. Garth was left alone & mostly stayed with Mera, the Queen's trusted adviser. 2000 - 2012 Following Orm's rule, Garth was never allowed to leave the Palace & remained to himself for the most part. Eventually Mera left Atlantis to find Orin but promised Garth she would return. She made good on her promise in May of 2000 when she brought Orin, along with the lost Trident of Atlan. Orin was able to take back Atlantis & was crowned King shortly after. Garth became an unofficial Prince of Atlantis & was treated with the amount of respect as one. He would go on to attend the Conservatory of Sorcery under Mera as the headmistress. He became so focused in his teachings that he didn't join Orin & Mera joined the Justice League in 2002 or when Orin took on a protege in 2003. After becoming a master sorcerer (from the words of Mera), Garth decided to join the Titans as Tempest in June of 2005. During his time on the team, another Atlantean joined named Dolphin. She had become a close associate of Aquaman after he saved her life. Garth had been smitten with her since hemet her but some of the boys on the team decided to try their hand first. Once all the boys failed, Garth decided to take his shot & the two began dating in 2008. He would go on to propose two years later & they would be married during the summer of 2010. Garth continued as a crimefighter until hanging up his cape for a different type of battle. Following the aftermaths of Orm's attack, Garth decided to become the UN Ambassador of Atlantis as Mera was just acting as an interim. He felt that the good guys needed to fight the villains on all platforms. 2012 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Atlantean Physiology ** Amphibian ** Enhance Sense ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Enhanced Durability ** Superhuman Stamina * Magic ** Energy Blast ** Hydrokinesis ** Mystical Detection ** Heat & Cold Generation ** Astral Projection ** Telekinesis ** Invisibility: He can only do this for a short period of time. * Occultism * Leadership * Diplomacy: Garth is the current UN Ambassador for Atlantis. Weaknesses * Power Limitation: Garth has to return to water for period of time or he will weaken. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 5 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * He looked to Queen Atlanna as a surrogate mother. * Garth never backs down from a challenge, which is partially the reason why he was chosen to be the UN Ambassador for Atlantis. * He became the Un Ambassador on June 3, 2012. * His relationship with Dolphin opened up his desire for adventure. * Garth is extremely loyal to Dolphin & doesn't flirt back with other women, even when drunk. * Many times through Garth's childhood, he would be told that he was inferior just for the simple fact that he had purple eyes. * Garth is the rightful Prince of the Idyllists but wants nothing to do with them after how they treated his parents & assassinated his father. * He was quite popular with the ladies in Atlantis. * Tempest has a power ranking of 172, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Atlanteans Category:Atlantis Elite Category:Sentinels of Magic Category:Titans Category:United Nations Category:Occultism Category:Leadership Category:Threat Level 4